closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Chi Luen Film Company (Hong Kong)
1st Logo (1950's-Early 1960's?) Logo: On a red-colored fastly-moving sunbeam background, we see a golden censer with a flame sending it's bursts over it. Below it are the Olympic Rings, which none of them are colored (possibly colored as a statue, but there's no conclusive proof). Below it, we see a flat, plain and blue ribbon. The chinese text on the top, on red with white shadows over it, which translates to "Chi Luen" along with the white text which displays "Film Company Limited", appears zooming in either the top of the screen on the ribbon. The logo stays still for the rest of the logo and then we fade to black. Variant: On it's earliest years of life, the logo was in black and white. The text just appears as well. FX/SFX: The sunbeam background, the flame sending fire and the texts zooming in. Neutral animation for it's time. Cheesy Factor: Why did they use the olympic rings? They have an obsession from sports long when the company was founded or what? Also, the sunbeam background looks more like an explosion (possibly a bloody one, mainly due to it's color). Music/Sounds: An overall triumphant fanfare by trumpets, either full or abriged. Availability: Rare, bordering on extinct. Seen on their films of the time. * On the scope version which is hard to find , Ultra rare , was seen on The Daughter Who Steals. * In some B&W films like They All Fall in Love and Girls Are Flowers. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * Black and White variant: Medium to high. The triumphant fanfare and the darkness of the logo may get many of the people get at least one bone marrow, also that the text just appears may be a problem to some. The scare factor is lower for those who used to it. * Color variant: High to nightmare. It has added some color, which doesn't include any darkness anyway, but the sunbeam background has a hellish scheme, which adds to the scare factor. The text zooming in can also contribute to the mix of the creepiness. However, it's follow-up does not help matters... 2nd Logo (1960s?) Logo: We see the same censer, sunbeam background, olympic rings, chinese text and ribbon from before, but all set on a red circle. The background is exactly changing bright red-white colors from right to left. Over the circle, we see the chinese text which translates to the name of the company, along with the text "CHILUEN (left) SCOPE (right)", on light beige, and a grand-like CinemaScope-ish font which looks pretty odd. FX/SFX: The background moving. Cheesy Factor: Whoa! They overused the brightness of the logo, the circle looks mostly flat enough,the text seems overall weird, and they didn't have to use a giant one. Anyways, they still use the rings, and we question the same as before. Music/Sounds: None, which adds to the scare factor. Some movies have opening music, which increase or decrease the scare factor. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The overall brightness, the weird grand-like text, the small logo concept this logo has wouldn't mix well to more than a few audiences. The lack of music excurberates it even further to a scary logo, but otherwise you may find it too bright for a concept.Category:Hong Kong Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High-rated logos Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:1968 Category:Medium to High logos Category:Cheesiest logos